Pepped
by Elladan and Elrohir
Summary: [One shot] Blink hated pep rallies. Of course, he was cursed with a school that had the biggest, most elaborate, and [worst of all] loudest sports assemblies ever in the history of the universe. [Light slash, AU for the soul, by Elladan]


Author: Elladan

Disclaimer: Not mine. Dur

Summary: Blink hated pep rallies. Of course, he was cursed with a school that had the biggest, most elaborate and (worst of all) loudest sports assemblies ever in the history of the universe.

Genre: Humor/General.

Rating: T for general... teen-ness.

**Pepped**

Blink hated pep rallies. Of course, he was cursed with a school that had the biggest, most elaborate and (worst of all) loudest sports assemblies ever in the history of the universe. Seriously. The amount of school spirit was nauseating; Blink didn't want to see anymore green or yellow for the rest of his life, he was sure. So, Blink sat in the very back of the gym, as far away from the athletic debacle as possible, chatting with Racetrack or writing, and being poked repeatedly in the back of the head by David.

Mush always said that one of the reasons he liked Blink was because Blink always had a smile on his face, however, pep rallies always made that very difficult. They were right up there with someone beating up his friends. Blink didn't _like_ sports. He didn't _play_ sports, unless the occasional tennis game with Race and Mush counted for something. His school didn't even have a tennis team. So _why,_ for the love of all things holy, did he have to come to the fucking rally? He wished he had just skipped the damn thing; it was the end of the day after all.

Seriously, _who_ invented the flag team? Blink was gonna kill them.

The only highlight of the hour was the band. Not only did the school band kick some serious ass, but Mush was in the band. He played clarinet, which Jack claimed was "girly," but that didn't stop Mush from being wicked good. When the band had the floor was they only time he looked up from his writing. Other than that, Blink ignored everything that occurred at the assembly. It wasn't like the junior class needed anymore school spirit.

----

"You didn't clap for me, Kid," Jack complained, giving Blink a playful shove.

"True. I hate football."

"Yes, but you like _me_, so it shouldn't matter."

"Are you always this egotistical," Race quipped, "Or did you just have a good day?"

"He clapped for Mush," Jack pouted. Well, didn't _really_ pout. More like the manly equivalent of pouting.

"Yeah, but Mush has mad clarinet playing skills," Blink said, a bit defensively.

"Clarinets are girly."

"Hey!" Blink snapped, his legendary temper flaring up.

It was then that David finally intervened, giving Jack a well deserved smack on the back of the head.

"David," Jack protested, "Boyfriends aren't supposed to hit each other."

"Yes they are," said Race, lighting up a cigarette, "That's what boyfriends are for, to keep you in line."

Finally, the much discussed Mush chose to arrive, escaping from the throng of people leaving the gym and joining the small group. "You're gonna kill yourself," he said concernedly to Race. Race shrugged, and Mush turned to Blink, a grin spreading across his face. "Hi."

"Hey." Why was talking to Mush suddenly awkward?

Race exchanged a glance with Jack that clearly said something like 'Oh God, they should just go out and get it over with.'

"I saw you in the stands," Mush was saying, "You were actually paying attention."

"Yeah, well apparently you're the only one to be worth a glance from Kid here," Jack said, giving Blink another 'playful' shove. "It seems I'm not as important as his budding _novel._" It was Race's turn to slap the back of Jack's head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Spot Conlon, always the haughty rebel, took that moment to walk by, distracting Racetrack. Race glared daggers at the boy, like he was trying to telekinetically make his head explode in a raging ball of flame. Jack sent David a sideways glance that clearly said something like 'Oh God, they should just shag and get it over with,' and received a smack in return.

Blink, meanwhile, was chatting animatedly with Mush, the momentary awkwardness having evaporated.

"You coming over again today?" Mush asked.

"Of course he is, he practically _lives _at your house. Go on." Jack, ever the jock, pushed Blink into Mush. "See you tomorrow," he said, steering them in the direction of Mush's house, and then, when the two were out of earshot, "Lover boys."

Blink glanced back over his shoulder at his friends. Race was still glaring at where Spot had been standing, and David was simultaneously trying to explain he had homework and kiss his boyfriend. _Even if we don't all play sports, _Blink thought, _we're still the best team ever. _Smiling broadly, he ran to catch up with Mush.


End file.
